


Glad It Was You

by EarthmanNoEarth



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, World Tour AU where Noah is a finalist instead of Heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Glad It Was You

“Of all the opponents I could have faced, I’m glad it was you,” Alejandro gripped his arm and forced him back, “But, alas, I’ve outmatched you.” The gravely peak of the volcano crumbled beneath his feet and he began to lose his balance. Without breaking eye contact, Alejandro placed a hand on his hip and swept him into an elegant dip, like they were about to kiss. “Did you honestly think that you could beat me, Noah?” 

With a mighty kick, he knocked the pineapple-headed mannequin into the open mouth of the volcano. “After all, I’m much stronger.“

The lava deep in the mountain began to bubble and rise, “Smarter.“

A blast of heat shot from the peak, sending the peanut gallery scattering, “Hotter!” 

Rocks flew into the air as the ground crumbled and lava began to poke through cracks. Alejandro noticed none of this, “BETTER!” 

Pandemonium broke out around them, yet neither moved. Most of the others ran for the trail they had used to ascend, which was one of the few safe ways down remaining. Ignoring this, Noah scoffed. “You really thought you beat me, didn’t you? You think you’re soooo much smarter than me. But the difference between us is that I’m observant and you’re not. I saw that something was wrong. I saw that you were manipulating people. I saw through your devious ways. I saw that the only way I could win was to sink as low as you. And you know what else I saw?” 

Alejandro stayed silent, growing increasingly aware of their dangerous surroundings. Grinning with an impulsive spite, Noah leaned in and kissed Alejandro. Neither had quite expected this and they let themselves be swept away by the moment. Feeling light-headed, Alejandro leaned forward, expecting Noah to compensate for the balance. Noah, however, lacked a strong center of balance and felt both he and Alejandro shift backwards uncontrollably, bound to tumble down the mountain. Without even a second to spare, he nuzzled Alejandro’s ear and whispered, “I saw that you kicked my mannequin into the volcano, not your’s.” With that, he gave up on keeping steady and felt himself plummeting backwards down the summit, dragging Alejandro with him.


End file.
